How I met your mother Malfoy style :D
by alwaysgreattimes
Summary: Malfoy tells his kids Scorpius and Rose how he met their mother ... DM/HG ;
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

„Scorpius, Rose, sit down", their father tells them after dinner and points at the couch. The two teenagers, Scorpius at the age of 17 and Rose at the age of 16, take a seat and well, look kinda bored.

"What's up, dad?" is the first question which arises.

"Oh, I just wanna tell you a story … the story about how I met your mother." Draco smiles at them nicely maybe a little bit devilishly but he would never admit that.

"Let's start … it all began when I entered the Hogwarts building for the very first time." The two teenies look at him jadedly.

"Erm, dad, is this gonna take a while?", the boy asks.

"Yes …"

"Can I go peeing?"

"Nope", his father answers and continues, "_Well, it was the first of September in 1991. It was a nice day and I was brought to Platform 9 ¾ by my parents. They were really proud of their only son to come to Hogwarts. My mum gave me a short hug but my father, as coldhearted as always, just shook hands with me. I, myself, was simply overwhelmed by all the new experiences I only made on that train trip to Hogwarts. I set in a compartment with my two best friends then: Crabbe and Goyle. We knew each other since the earliest childhood as our fathers all were Death Eathers …"_

"Whaaaat?", both screamed loudly.

"Yeah, kids, I'm not proud of it. Not at all but well, what should I do. I grew up like this. To continue … yeah, _we had a lot of fun on that trip and finally we approached Hogsmeade Train Station. As you both know the first graders were (and still are) going to the castle by boat. It was a great experience and we all were so impressed by that huge castle. Well, then it was about to be sorted into our house but before McGonagall … I mean PROFESSOR McGonagall let us wait outside the Great Hall. Sure, I recognized that new guy who I had just seen in pictures in the Daily Prophet. I walked right over to him and asked if he wanted to be part of my awesome clique. He said 'No' and well, that hurt because it was how I met your Uncle Harry for the very first time. And yep, I took that action amiss and soon we hated each other. You might not think that if you see us these days because we have so much fun, but I'll come to that point, why we are now friends, soon. I also met your Uncle Ron there the first time. But well, I hated him after that moment even more than I did before. Until that point of my life I heard the worst stories about the Weasleys and so I had to hate him at that point. But never mind now we are friends. _

_When the Sorting Hat finally sorted me into Slytherin (which didn't take longer than 5 seconds) I went over to the people who will give distinction to my later actions and was full of pride. Your mother? She was there too, really nervous and hell yeah, she totally fitted into Gryffindor." _

He laughs a little meaner than he should do about his wife but he still loves her so much that he doesn't mean it as mean as it might look to others.

She does understand that. She does for a while now.


	2. Year 1

**Year 1**

„Oh, our first year …", Draco remembers and sighs,

„It had been great. Although I couldn't take your mother by storm … at first." He smirks and continues,

"_We were still nothing more than children and everyone knew she was just into her books. She hang out at the library every day and so I was about to go there more often too. Well, I didn't read there or anything. I just sat at a table where I could see her, opened my books to make it look like I was studying and simply watched her. She never recognized, not until I told her about that. She was so cute when she hunkered over those old, dusty books. _

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Hmm, how should I ever get closer to her when she's spending way too much time in that library? I guess she already has a bed there if she wants to stay overnight.

I sat at a table and opened my Potions book. Not if I would ever read what's written in that awful thing but just to make it seem like I'm kinda interested in those things. I have a perfect view on her from here. Just awesome. I like how concentrated she looks when she's looking for something important. Even if it isn't important to anyone else than her. I can hear her whisper, "Nicholas Flamel … where are you? I know, I read something about him in here." Then her face enlightens and she collapses that book she was reading in. She stands up and goes to the table where Potter and Weasel are sitting.

"Look, I knew I had read something about him. But I forgot that I lent that book weeks ago", she says and now she begins to whisper, "_Nicholas Flamel is the only person who has the ability of making the 'Philosopher's Stone'. It can be made into a potion that makes you immortal._"

The guys look at her as if she was from another planet or if all she said was Greek to them.

"Immortal means that you can't die, Ron", she says snappy. I like how she just insulted Weasel. Great stuff. "I know what that means, but thanks anyway, Hermione", he responds sarcastically.

She looks at him unbelievingly. Oh, how I love how she does not believe that Red-Head did understand her.

***End of Flashback***

_But I would have never admitted that back then. I mean how could I dare to be badly in love with a 'filthy little mudblood'? My Slytherin friends would have killed me for that confession. So I kept on giving her those bad looks when we met in class and her friends were around. Or when my friends were around. _

_So it came that almost every time we met, I gave her that awful looks. At first it seemed like that hurt her a lot, but after a while she started giving me evil looks back. I really enjoyed making her upset. I also grassed on her, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron for staying outside although it was about time to go to bed. However I didn't consider that thing well because of course I was out of bed at the same time as they were, just to grass on them. That meant that I also got detention for that. Bad for me. Or maybe not really because your mother was there too and when Hagrid made up teams of two I only wanted to be in a team with her. Nevertheless fate said 'no way' and I got stuck with your Uncle Harry. And man, I hated it. As well as the fact that the forest was pretty damn scary and don't tell your mum but I was about to wet my pants although I acted really cool around her. _

_When your Uncle Harry then met Voldemort for the very first time after his parent's death, he was the one who was brave, but me? I was frightened and fled. Sorry, kids but in that story your Uncle Harry is the cool guy and yes, back then I hated him for that but some years later I was so happy that he was the brave guy who saved so much lives. When detention was over I headed to the dormitory but before I said to your mum 'Sorry, for that one …'. It was a huge move on my side but she just answers 'Piss off' and then I … yeah left."_

***Flashback*(Draco's POV)**

We are heading back from that stupid forest. I will never ever go back there at night. Meeting You-Know-Who personally .. noo thanks. Stupid Potter: ruined it by staying the cool guy while the death personally is waiting for us outside there. Sure, that she likes that and that she admires him instead of me. I hate him so much for that one.

Then I stop next to her.

"Hey, sorry for that one … I wouldn't have messed up with you guys if I had known that I would get detention as well." I made that move. I apologized. Geez, that feels strange.

"Oh, just piss off, Malfoy." Wow, not recognizing that I made that huge move and not appreciating that. Only she can do that to me without hating her.

"Okay, I should go then … nice to spent the night with you guys", I reply sarcastically and leave. On my way to the dormitory I simply can't stop think of her. Man … what am I doing here? She's a filthy little mudblood. She doesn't deserve my respect. Eww, I hope she's getting off my mind soon, otherwise I will beat myself with a pumpkin.

***End of Flashback***

"Kids, _when the end of the school year came, I was once more a little bit jealous of your Uncles Ron and Harry._ _They and your mother saved the Philosopher's Stone before Voldemort could use it and were getting into pretty dangerous situations. I would have helped if I hadn't hated Ron and Harry back then."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

What the fuck are they thinking that they are? Some new kind of high-educated, young, brave, magical superheroes?

No, they are not. They are just lucky enough to be still alive after another meeting with You-Know-Who. At least Slytherin wins the House Cup. Go, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, go, go, go … ok, I'm dancing inside my mind now. That's craaaazy.

"Dude, scoot over …", I say to Goyle whose fat arse is again on my seat. I sit down in between of those to dumb-asses.

"Wow, that's sooo cool. Everything's decorated in green-silver. Just for us Slytherins", Crabbe utters lazily. How come that a awesome guy like me is hanging out with fatties like them?

I look over to her. Somehow I grin at her. Oddly she smiles back. I mean I don't know what's the meaning of that. Maybe her smile was meant for someone else but whatsoever it's mine now. Haha. NOOO, I DO IT AGAIN. I'm acting like I'm falling for her … HOW COULD I WITHOUT PUKING?

Oh, Dumbledore is speaking. Well, who really cares?

What? She's getting 50 points for Gryffindor, for helping Potter? No, way. And that now shortly before Slytherin is about to get the House Cup? WTF?

The Red-Head-Weasel as well? You must be kidding me!

Oh, and Dumbledore's favourite kid Potter has to get 60 points … Maaan, now Gryffindor is even with Slytherin. Fuck it!

OMFM? (Oh, my frickin Merlin …) 10 points for that dumb kiddo called Neville Longbottom. Sure, that's Dumbledores evil plan to make Gryffindor become the winner of the House Cup instead of Slytherin because he hates us. Because we seem to be the bad guys.

"Dude, why do they change the colours to Gryffindor's colours?" stupid Goyle asks me as Dumbledore decorates the hall differently.

"BECAUSE THOSE ASSES OF GRYFFINDOR WIN THE HOUSE CUP, DUDE!", I yell at him and his stupid face. I'm blessed that no one besides the Slytherins heard that.

I can't face her now that I know that they won the House Cup. I guess I'm over her.

The next day we leave Hogwarts for the summer holidays. How long have I been waiting for that day? Finally free again. But only for 2 months. Nevertheless I like it.

After breakfast we head to the train station in Hogsmeade and soon we are on the way back to London. Awesome. :)

***End of the Flashback***

"_Well, Kids. Let's face it. I wasn't the ultimate Lady-killer back then (not as I'm nowadays …_-The kids laugh at their dad at that point-)_ but I was on my way to that stadium. And we soon approach that point where I knew 'man, I'm the Lady-killer at Hogwarts'", _he tells them and smiles confidently.

His kids just grin at him and don't comment on that statement.


	3. Year 2

**Year 2**

His kids lean back as he continues, "Oh, I didn't like second grade much. _There was a lot of boredom for me. Even though there happened a lot freaky stuff in Hogwarts. We did get to know about the Chamber of Secrets. But later about that one. Let's start with how this school year began. I was at Florish and Blotts when a famous guy called Gilderoy Lockhart was autographing there. I didn't like that guy at all. But your mother … she was there too and totally keen on that guy. She adored him."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

I'm standing above all these freakish guys down there who intend to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. Man, how I hate that guy. He writes books about stuff he did. But actually I don't think he had done all these things all by himself. I mean look at him. He's just a frickin' pansy. Ok, sorry for that one, Pansy [Parkinson]. By the way I thought about that Pansy-girl. She is pretty cool. Yeah, rather cool than pretty but well, maybe I crab some butterbeer with her some time. Well, of course if I'm old enough to drink butterbeer. Ha, as if I would care about those rules. Nevertheless, guess who's also downstairs waiting for an autograph? The Weasley's. They reached a new low level. Anyways, she is with them. I mean sure, she only has eyes for that Lockhart-guy but doesn't matter. I'm totally over her, right?

Oh, they're about to leave. But before I have to insult that bunch of freaks … muhahah.

"Wow, what we've got here. Scarface and the Redheaded Weasels. Well, and of course you …", I say looking first at Potter, then at the Weasley's and then at her. I also give her a bad look. Just in case anyone would wonder why I didn't add any more offences to her.

The little Weasley-girl steps forward and says, "Leave Harry alone."

"Oh, cool, Potter. You've got a girlfriend now", I reply and laugh. Then I feel how something touches my shoulder from behind.

"Well, well, Draco, stop being a naughty boy", my father tells me and I step aside. Oh, how uncool he acts.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Nice to finally meet you. Your scar is legendary as well as the wizard who caused it." He looks at Potters scar without touching it.

"And oh, red hair, dirty old clothes and used books. You must be the Weasley's. What are the odds" he states when he realizes that there is this brown-haired girl standing right next them.

"And you must be Ms. Granger … Draco told me everything about you", he converses while watching her disgusted. I'm about to jump right in his face. How does he dare to mention that I told him the one or other thing about that girl?

Then he looks at me as I stand behind that girl and I see how Arthur Weasley, the father of those redheads is coming to us.

"Oh, Arthur, what surprise to see you here? Didn't know that you can afford to actually buy new books for your kids", my father alludes and takes an old book out of that Weasley-girl's cauldron, "but as it seems you can't. Because when I look at this", he says looking at that book he's holding in his hands, "it doesn't seem like you earn enough for that cruddy job you're doing. You work so much and that's all you can give your kids. Sorry, but that's ridiculous." My father lets out a short laughter and puts that book (wait now there are two books :O) back into the cauldron.

"Well, we have to leave. Draco, c'mon. I see you [he looks at Mr. Weasley] at work. Goodbye."

I watch her closely as I pass her and then I declare "I see you in school", staring at Potter and Weasley.

Then I follow my father.

***End of Flashback***

"_Well, then when it was about time to get to Hogwarts I was in my compartment in the Hogwarts train already. I was looking for Harry and Ron, just that I can make fun of them about how my father scared them to death at Florish and Blotts. But actually, they didn't show up."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Oh, frickin Merlin. Pothead and Weasel-head missed the train. What boobies! Nevertheless now we have a great laugh. Later I look out of the window and guess, what outside there? Those two boobies driving a flying car and Pothead nearly fell out of it! Oh, I wish he'd fallen out. It would've been so cool.

***End of Flashback***

"_Yep, I was a mean little boy. Nevertheless, I was awesome, like proven in the green house when we were about to repot mandrakes."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Haha, that Longbottom-pansy (Sorry, again, Pansy :D) just collapsed. Well, not everyone could be as cool as I am. I mean I'm just playing with that mandrake-thingy. Hell yeah, it bit me quite a lota times. But never mind.

I hope Granger is impressed by that. NOOO! I'M DOING IT AGAIN.. NOOO. I AM OVER HER, OK, BRAIN? GET IT!

***End of Flashback***

"_I would've never admitted back then that I actually thought that your mother was really clever. I mean she still is", he smiles at his kids and continues "Nevertheless I just always tried to make fun of her and her friends."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

I laughed so hard when I saw when Weasley got that howler, earlier today. Now we're stuck in our Defense Against The Dark Arts-classes. And guess who's our new teacher?

Gilderoy Lockhart or as I call him Glideboy Fuckhart … well, I'm so funny. I bet he was some kinda porn star before he pretended to be a superhero.

Oh, how she looks at him. Like he is the actual superhero he pretends to be. Fuck it!

This man must be crazy. He's letting out those frickin pixies and then he runs away cowardly. Ok, I do that as well but fuck he's a bloody teacher, man!

***End of Flashback***

"Sorry, kids, your dad hadn't been always that nice guy that he seems to be nowadays", he tells his kids and they smile at him unbelievingly.

"_But never mind, I still was an awesome guy than. So awesome that they admitted me to the Slytherin Quidditch team. Ok, my father had to buy some new broomsticks (Nimbus 2001) but who cares?"_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Being the new seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team just feels awesome. I am awesome. Uh Oh, Potter and his team of scarlet-golden Quidditch playing freaks are here. Troubles guys. And guess who caused that troubles … yep, ME.

The captains discuss a little time and then it's my appearance.

"Malfoy? You are the new seeker?" Pothead seems to be confused.

"Well, I am. And look what's new too …", I state referring to the new broomsticks. Granger and Red Head are appearing too now.

"Oh, but in our team you don't need to bribe the captain to be accepted. We only got talents in our team", she replies to what I just said.

"Oh, shut up. No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood", I answer angrily. Sometimes I can't stand her so much. She looks at me mortally offended.

"Swallow slugs, Malfoy", Weasley shouts at me and trying to curse me with his broken wand. But oops, the spell hits him. Poor weasel. Currently puking slugs.

***End of Flashback***

"Kids, that's what we all call the 'slug incident'", he explains, "_The hatred to your Uncle Harry basically grew stronger from that point on._"

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

OMFM! (Oh my frickin Merlin!) Some kinda freakish person wrote on the walls "The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemies of the heir … beware." That Potter kid of course thinks it was me. Just because I'm a Slytherin. When I showed up at that place where this is written I could see how Potter was glaring at me. And he still is as I state in his direction "Mudbloods, you're next!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that now he glares at me even more. Shortly after that Dumbledore appears and sends us all back into the dormitories.

Oh, I would have loved to see how Potter and his friends get shouted at for being so dumb and running around here while something big is happening.

***End of Flashback***

"_Yes, the mysterious Chamber of Secrets had been opened back then for the last time and we all were so bloody scared. But of course I tried to pretend as if I was cool as ice."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

In class we discussed the Chamber of Secrets today and she and her friends were again glaring at me when it came to the point Heir of Slytherin.

I'm passing by them on the hallway and hear that they talk about me.

"Hmm… let's think. Who hates muggle-born wizards more than everything else?" Weasley asks sarcastically.

"Yes, I agree with Ron: it's Malfoy." Hey, frickin Potter and Weasley, there are other things that I hate more than mudbloods. Hmm… how about the fact that I'm just a Slytherin because I'm awesome?

"I don't think it's Malfoy", Granger whispers. WTF! This little mudblood helps me? Hell yeah, I like that.

"But think about it. The Malfoy's have been sorted into Slytherin for ages. What if they really are the heirs of Salazar Slytherin?" Weasley returned.

***End of Flashback***

"_Of course I was NOT the heir of Slytherin it was Voldemort, himself but they didn't know by then. But let's move to the Quidditch-game where I almost lost my manhood." _His kids look at him awkwardly.

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Whoa, first Quidditch match for me. Yaay. It was me vs. Potter. Brilliant. I will wipe that grin off his face.

Finally we found the Snitch and now we're fighting for it. Our brooms get faster and faster. Hell, that's even a little too fast for me. I'm a little bit frightened.

Oh, shit there is this wooden baulk in front of me. Shit, shit, shit. I can't stop and flying right into it. My broomstick rotates and … oouuuuch, I'm landing on my best parts. Fuuuuck, that hurts.

So they bring me to the nurse's station. Potter is also there. He has to get new bones because Fuckhart removed his bones after they were broken. Madam Pomfrey tells me to leave but ooh, my gosh it feels like I'm losing my manhood.

***End of Flashback***

"_Sooner or later, Professor Fuckha- … I mean Professor Lockhart wanted to teach us some spells to defend ourselves. But guess what? He didn't even know any useful ones."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Today we are meant to be at the Duel Club where Fuckhart and Snape wanna teach us some useful spells. Then I have to go up there and fight Potter. Nice. I will try not to kill him. After we exchanged some spells and he went up in the air and I (again) landed on my nuts something strange happens. Potter talks Parsel to the snake I conjured up. Oh, shit. Might he be the heir of Slytherin? What shame for Salazar Slytherin!

***End of Flashback***

"_Strange things happened all the time. And then I also lost Crabbe and Goyle. They somehow disappeared for some time and then well, they were different. That was because it wasn't them personally. It was Ron and Harry being turned into them by Polyjuice Potion."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Where are those useless fatties gone? I'm running around in the hallways looking for my two fat dudes. Oh, finally I see them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, what'cha doing here? Oh, Weasley …", I utter as I see the oldest of the Weasley's who still goes to school. His name is Perry or Percy … whatever.

"Simply leave, Malfoy", he replies and I leave to the dormitory followed by the two dumb-asses.

In the common room I talk with them and they seem to be really freaky today. Not that they are 'normal' anytime but today they seem freakier than usually.

"What's up with you two?", I wanna know and Crabbe looks at me. "I've stomachache", he answers with his deep voice.

"Well, guys, ok. I would really wanna know who the heir of Slytherin is", I state looking at them curiously because they seem so differently.

"You don't know?", Goyle asks me.

"Yea, I have no idea. Like I told'ya yesterday. My father just told me that the chamber had been opened 50 years ago. He didn't wanna tell me who had opened it. But last time a mudblood was killed. Man, I wouldn't care if the heir murders again one of those mudbloods. Wouldn't mind if Granger is next." Oh, man, who do I wanna lie to? I would so care if it was her to be killed.

Suddenly Crabbe jumps off the couch and Goyle holds him back. He would have attacked me otherwise.

"Dude, what's up with ya?" I wanna know again. They don't answer me but suddenly run out of the common room.

"Where ya going?", I yell at them but however they didn't hear me anymore.

***End of Flashback***

"How did it end? The story of the Chamber of Secrets?", Scorpius wants to know.

"_Well, your Uncle Harry OF COURSE solved the secret and we all lived happily ever after. At least until the next school year. He killed the basilisk down in the chamber. Save his future wife Ginny from 16 year old Tom Riddle who turned out to be Voldemort himself. This memory which was kept in the diary of Voldemort turned out to be a horcrux and as Harry destroyed it. One of the first parts of the horcruxes was destroyed and weakened Voldemort", _he tells them rather bored. Nevertheless his kids are interested in it.

"Wow, Uncle Harry is such a cool guy", Scorpius claims.

"Well, son, not as cool as your dad."

His son just laughs at him and says "Yea, if it makes you happy."


	4. Year 3

**Year 3**

Scorpius and Rose sigh as their father continues with his never-ending story.

"Kids, _third grade was kinda cool. I had my first girlfriend back then. It wasn't your mother as you might guess. But we'll come to that later._"

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Worst summer holidays ever. I mean ok I'm already used to the fact that I can't have much fun at the Manor. And what's the reason for that? Sure, my stupid control-freak of a father. All he asks is "Where're you going?" "Who's with you?" "When will you be back home?" etc.

I can't stand it. I mean what is he thinking? He can't control every step I'm taking. Though he does and if I don't obey him he slaps me. Every day. My mother is outraged but she can't help me. She's too weak to stop my father from doing this to me. Though she would want to. Sure, now I look really cool and dangerous with all those bruises and even cuts. But well, it doesn't really matter. I'll be happy if I'm back to that freakish school. As much as I hate Hogwarts for teaching me so much useless stuff so much I love it for being a safe place for me. Although I would never admit that in front of any Slytherin.

***End of Flashback***

"_Yes, kids. That's a true and dark chapter in my life_."

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Man, those frickin dementors scared the shit out of me. I mean Hello? What's up with them coming and controlling the Hogwarts train? I swear if this is my father's fault I will so kill him. Nevertheless at least I didn't faint. Lol. Now as we are sitting in the Great Hall I turn around and ridicule Potter "You fainted, Potter? You actually fainted?" What a great laugh!

Fortune telling is so useless and freakish. And now we have Care of Magical Creatures. WTF? That gormless half-giant-thingy Hagrid teaches us this year. That's the reason why this year's books are all furry and snappish. "Open your books on page 20 …" he begins and I look at my book confusedly. "And how the hell should I open it?" I respond biting. "Well, fondle its back" that fathead answers. I do so as I hear how Granger states "I like those books." Sure that she likes them. "This school reached a new low level. If my father finds out that this daffy fathead is teaching us he will freak out." She glares at me evilly. "DEMENTOR, DEMENTOR!" I shout and point at the place behind Potter and his friends. They all freak out and turn around. Now me, Goyle and Blaise put our hoods on and as they turn back to us we howl "Boohoo." So much fun. But then our 'teacher' comes back with some freaky creature. Everyone is staring at it and then Professor Fathead asks us "Who is coming forward to pet him?" The whole bunch of people steps back except for Potter. "Great, Harry. C'mon." Haha, first Potter has to take a bow and then he can pet that thingy. I do so hope he's getting hurt. Hell no! He is actually able to ride on that hippogriff. I'm eating my apple angrily while I have to watch how Pothead again thinks he's the number-one-hero. As he comes back I run to that creature and utter "Well, you're not dangerous at all, you filthy monster." Fuuuck, that thing hurt me so bad on my arm. I hate this frickin hippogriff. Geez, that hurts. I think I'm dying. "Hagrid, you have to take him to the nurse" Granger declares. Wow, she actually wants me to get help. How nice of that mudblood!

I would've liked to stay at the nurse's station. I got visits from my friends every day. But now I'm back. As we are in the Great Hall Pansy is looking after me. "Does it hurt a lot, Draco?" she wants to know and I reply "Well, not as much as it did before. But Madam Pomfrey said it was close to losing my arm. I guess I can't do my homework for a while." I wrote a letter to my father. Whoa, he's pretty angry. Maybe Professor Fathead is getting fired.

Defense Against The Dark Arts. We are learning 'bout boggarts and how to defeat them. 'Ridikkulus' is the spell and we all have to repeat it together. "Wow, that's like kindergarten" I state and Granger looks at me angrily.

Oh, it's Hogsmeade-time. Nice. Guess who's having a date today? Yep, the awesomeness has a name – Draco Malfoy. I'm meeting Pansy outside the castle and we go there together. "Draco, I like your hair" she admits. And well, who doesn't like my hair? "Blondes have more fun. That's a fact." As this date is lasting longer we're getting closer. When we leave Hogsmeade I hold her hand and we walk back together while she stares at me sweetly all the time.

Supply lesson with Snape. Where the hell is Lupin? Oh, well, that's interesting. It's full moon, Lupin's not here and we learn about werewolves. Of course, Granger has to put in her twopenn'orth. She's such a nerd, so I have to make fun of her. "AAh…wooooh" I howl like a wolf. Then I send Pothead a flying message which tells him that he will be struck by lightning tomorrow when he's playing Quidditch. And guess what? That actually happens the next day.

Another day I spent at Hogsmeade with Pansy. Well, and then we made out for the very first time behind the Three Broomsticks. Then I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend and of course she said yes. I'm spoken for her now. Nevertheless I left her there at the Three Broomsticks with some friends of her because I wanted to look for Granger for whatever reason. As Blaise, Goyle and I find her she is with Weasley. "Hey, Weasel-be. Are ya lookin for a house, you two? Might be a little too big for you. Doesn't your family live in one room together?" "Shut up, Malfoy" Granger responds and I take out my wand offended. "How dare you to say that, filthy little mudblood?" Fuck, I land on my ass and something invisible pulls me down a hill. What the fuck is going on here? After some strange happenings I and my dudes flee.

Wow, my father won the lawsuit. Now that hippogriff has to DIE. Muhaha. The day when that has to happen I'm at the big stone circle with Blaise and Goyle because I wanna take pictures. Oh Uh, troubles – Pothead, Weasel-be and Granger are approaching us. "YOU! You wretched, nasty, little cockroach!" she yells at me while pointing her wand at throat. I whine and she puts her wand down. I follow her wand with my eyes. Then she turns around and I think I'm safe. Ouch. Fuck it, Granger, you dealt an effectual blow to me. Hell that hurts. But it turns me on somehow.

Yeah, then me and my dudes run away. "Never tell anyone of that one, ok?" I threaten them.

***End of Flashback***

"_Kids, that was kinda my third grade. You're mother still didn't play such a big role in my life. Although she was always there._"

"Was this the year when Uncle Harry found his godfather Sirius Black?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, you know the rest of this story. The rest is history" Draco explains to them and the kids lean back comfortably.


	5. Year 4

**Year 4**

He continues talking.

„Well, kids, _fourth grade was … different. And dangerous."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Summer holidays again. Father is at those Death Eater meetings all the time. There about to bring back the Dark Lord again. I don't know how but father says the Dark Lord'll be back. And because of this and the troubles they have father is getting more and more aggressive. Yesterday he slapped my face so hard that I even cried. That was pretty tough. I have a black eye now. Pansy is coming to the Manor today. I hope she isn't too scared of me and my eye.

She arrived. Yeah. I give her a little kiss on the cheek and take her hand. Afterward we go to the big entrance of my house. I introduce her to my parents today.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy" she says looking in my father's cold grey eyes. "Nice to meet you too. I appreciate that you're pureblood too. Would've never allowed Draco to have half-blood or even a mudblood girlfriend" he responds and then he leaves. "And this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy." "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy" she utters and my mum shakes hands with her. "The pleasure is all mine", my mum replies and smiles shortly. As those official meeting-my-parents-stuff is over I take Pansy to my room upstairs and then we make out on my bed for a loooooong time. Well, I am a pretty damn good kisser.

***End of Flashback***

"No details, dad, please …" Scorpius states with disgust. "Not yet, my son" his father responds devilishly.

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Father takes me to the Quidditch World Cup. We also meet the Weasleys, Pothead and Granger there. Granger looked a bit lost with all those Weasels around her. I would've taken her to the minister's lounge but well I have a girlfriend and she would have minded if I take other girl's to the lounge. Sorry, Granger. Muhaha.

After some time my father disappears. Oh, yes, he said something about a Death Eater meeting. And now we see the result. A bunch of Death Eaters attack the tents where the Quidditch viewers are sleeping. I hope he doesn't hurt Granger. Maan, does this start again? I HAVE A GF … AND I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH GRANGER!

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore announces that the students of Beaubatons and Durmstrang are coming to stay at Hogwarts for this school year because of the Triwizard Tournament. Nice ladies and Viktor Krum, most famous seeker of all times, are staying at Hogwarts. I like it.

We also have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher: Mad-Eye Moody. And hell yeah, that guy is really mad.

Mad-Eye's class: soo freakish. He put that frickin spider in my face just to show us how the Imperius curse works. Thanks, Mad-Eye. Granger laughed at me. She will rue that one.

OMFM! (Oh my frickin Merlin!) Potter's a Triwizard champion. I wonder how he did that. Probably he asked some of the jerks from a higher grade but well who would help Potter do this? Of course I make fun of him. I jump off the tree as I say "Me and my father are betting. I say you aren't longer than 10 mins. in the tournament. He believes it's only 5 mins." "I don't care what your father says. He is evil and mean. And you're embarrassing", he claims and leaves. He will rue that. I take out my wand because I wanna curse him as Mad-Eye curses me while saying "Don't curse someone when that someone turns his back on you." He transfigured me into a ferret. Stupid dumbass. Before he transfigured me back I had to 'explore' Crabbe's underpants. Ew.

***End of Flashback***

"Yes, kids, that's the story which is now very famous as the 'ferret incident'", he says while his kids snort with laughter.

"So, the story goes on …"

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

Oooh, just heard that Granger and Potter might be a couple. Nice. :D

Ok, today's the Yule Ball and I'm going there with Pansy. That's awesome. We dance all night long and afterwards, well, I take her to my room. We make out for a long time and as Crabbe and Goyle don't show up we decided to have our first sex here. I kiss every part of her body while she opens my shirt softly. As my chest is naked I open the zipper of her dress nervously. Geez, haven't been so nervous in a while. Now she's in front of me just in her bra and her panties. Nice. Her hands grab for the zipper of my pants and finally find it. Quickly she relieves me from those. Then we started making out again. Oh, so damn hot in here. After another strip-session we're all naked and I'm lying above her. Her hands find their way from my back down to my ass and suddenly I'm 'entering' her. She moans under me and I can feel the heat we're producing. Oh, damn our sweaty bodies are stuck together and well, we both do enjoy it. After a few minutes she again lies next to me, still naked and sweaty, but we're both happy. Then we fall asleep lying there side-by-side.

***End of Flashback***

"DAAAD! Didn't I say NO DETAILS? Anyways why do you tell us sex stories about that Pansy-girl?" Scorpius asks irritated.

"It's important for the whole story, son. Well that was my fourth year anyways. At least the most essential parts."

"What's about the Triwizard Tournament? Who did win it?" Rose wants to now eagerly.

"Oh, sure. That's what you wanna know. But how your dad's first time went is unimportant! Didn't Uncle Harry tell you the story how he won the Triwizard Tournament and how Voldemort came back and how Cedric Diggory was killed?"

"Yes, of course. It's in our history books" Scorpius states now naturally.

"Well, then why do you have to ask?" Draco asks a little bit jealously of Harry.

"Just to rub your nose in it … muhaha" his son replies evilly.


	6. Year 5

**Year 5**

„Well, fifth _grade was dangerous. Bloody dangerous._"

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

In these summer holidays my father has a lot of Death Eater meetings. He's getting more and more aggressive. I can feel it. In my face. Well, he thinks beating his one and only son helps. I hate him so much for that. The Death Eaters always meet at our house. Now I'm more and more under their control. That sucks so badly.

When we arrive at Hogsmeade train station I see Potter. "Hey, freak. Sooner or later you'll be sitting in Azkaban." I also say some few other bad words but I won't repeat them now.

Again in the Great Hall we get to know freaky Umbridge. I heard of her. She's working for the minister of magic.

Well, since she's here she's a frickin dictator. All those rules … man, fuck it. Okay, the idea of the inquisitorial squad is so damn cool and of course I'm a member of that. It also rocks that we caught those nasty Dumbledore's Army. I saw Granger's face and man, you could really say she wished me death. I somehow felt sorry for her but hell, being the boss rocks. And I can do whatever I wish to do … with her. Oh, she could be my sex slave, muhaha, if I didn't have Pansy, my girlfriend. We use to sneak out of the dormitory to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to … well, have some fun. However actually I'm getting bored in that relationship. An about-face would be awesome. Nevertheless my sex times have changed anyways. Because Umbridge intends to make our lives here in Hogwarts more awful, she established a rule that says "Boys and girls must not come closer to each other than 20 cm." Fuck you, Umbridge. I lost all my respect for you.

Of course me and Pansy don't care about that shit. We still sneak out to … have some fun. Today as I'm on the way to my girlfriend again, I meet Granger in the hallway.

"Hey, Granger, what'cha up to? Practising how to fight the Dark Lord?" I say with a smirk on my face.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy. Go back to your filthy Death Eater friends." She seems pretty angry. But why? I mean I'm not doing anything annoying at the moment.

"Hey, what's the prob? I didn't do anything annoying and still you seem to be angry at me. Sorry, but I can't stand that."

"Wow, Malfoy. You can't stand if someone's angry with no reason? Interesting. Well, I actually have a reason: You. You just split Dumbledore Army" she replies and looks into his eyes.

"Sorry" I'm responsive to her statement. Thereupon she leaves with no further word.

Why do I feel so bad? Because of what she said? Fuck it. This can't be happening …

***End of Flashback***

"Actually, kids, that was the whole fifth grade. _I haven't seen your mother the rest of the year. I mean I have but we didn't exchange any more words in that school year. And well, yeah I was sad about that fact_."

"Wow, dad, mum must've really hated you back then …" Scorpius replies and laughs. It's the same laughter his father always used back in his school time when he was rude to Harry and his friends. This mean little laughter his future wife fell for before he even noticed it.


	7. Year 6

**Year 6**

"_Kids, my sixth year was more than hard for me. It was a real tough time. And here's the story why ..."_

***Flashback* (Draco's POV)**

My father's lawsuit was yesterday. He's in Azkaban at the moment. My mum and I have to see how we make a living now. Somehow I'm happy that my father is gone. It was so horrible with him, especially the last few days. Last week he beat me up like hell. I was unconscious for a few seconds. My whole face was bleeding and I have bruises all over my face, my shoulders and my hands currently. Nevertheless I'm becoming a Death Eater tomorrow. My mum is frickin worried about me. But my father wanted me to do this and so the Dark Lord insists on making a Death Eater out of me.

Today was the day. I became a Death Eater. It was a little ceremony at Borgin and Burkes.

On the train to Hogwarts I'm sitting at a table with Pansy and Blaise. "Wow, I would so hate it if I had to stay at frickin Hogwarts for another 2 years" I state and they both look at me shocked. "What do you mean, Draco?" Pansy wants to know and I reply "Well, next year I'll be doing cooler stuff than transfiguration classes." They gaze at me with widen eyes. Then I recognise someone's above me on the luggage storage. While the others then leave the train I paralyse Potter. "Didn't your mum teach you that you must not overhear other's private talks? Oh, right she died before you could wipe off your spit. (-I kick him in the face-) That's for my father, Potter." Afterwards I leave the train as well.

As Dumbledore talks about something I don't care about I recognise that I'm not interested at all in sitting around here. It's so fuckin boring.

The days in Hogwarts I spend alone trying to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. And trying to kill Dumbledore. Well, after all my tries it still doesn't work. Both of it. Mostly I'm sitting around on the stony window sill. I'm just thinking.

I saw Potter glaring at me at the Three Broomsticks. But all I wanted was to see what Granger is doing. She desperately wanted to attract Weasley's attention. Well, that actually didn't work pretty well. He's with that Lavender-girl all the time. I guess, he's her boyfriend now. Okay, I don't really care but Granger seems so lost these days. Just like I am. I watch her everyday like I used to in first grade. Man, I'm really lonely at the moment. I also broke up with Pansy. She was cool. However she was boring me, she is not Granger. Snape wanted to help me with my task nevertheless I told him I could handle it by myself.

It is the first day for a while when I enter the Great Hall again. At the end of it I can see Potter talking to Katie Bell. Oh, fuck. I'm running to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This was the room where I had so much sex with Pansy and now it's the room where I use to go whenever I'm feeling down. Which is pretty often these days. I take off my pullover and my tie. Hectically I wash my face with cold water and then I cry. Fuck, it all comes to my mind again. My mother who is worried about me so much. But I must not disappoint her otherwise she will be killed as well as I will. My father's hatred still preys on my mind. Though he was always so mean I can't stand the fact that he's in Azkaban now. He still is my father. FUCK! What should I do? It's my fault if my family is killed and this might happen because I have no idea how to kill Dumbledore. Plus I don't know if I would even be able to kill someone. Isn't that a bad prospect of my future life? Being a Death Eater, doing everything the Dark Lord orders, killing tons of people, feeling bad every time I kill somebody, maybe landing in Azkaban and then dying a painful death? Why the fuck do I have to do all that stuff? Why was I born in such a wrecked family? Why?

Oh, shit, there's Potter. I take out my wand and we fight a little, running around in that bathroom. I still cry a bit but I guess he doesn't recognise. I don't wanna be known as a weak chicken.

"Sectumsempra" he shouts, pointing his wand at me. Suddenly there's so much pain and I just see how blood is flowing out of my face, my throat and my chest. I'm lying on the floor, half-dying, half alive. My clothes get wetter and redder because of the water I'm lying in and all the blood. The look on Potter's face is quite shocked. Didn't he expect that this happens?

A few minutes after that attack Snape is arriving but then I can't remember anything else because I lost consciousness due to the huge loss of blood. And as I awake I'm at the nurse's station.

I had to stay there for some weeks and today's the day. Today's the day of the Death Eater's arrival. I get up from my bed at the nurse's station and walk straight to the Room of Requirement. There I open the Vanishing Cabinet and Aunt Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback enter the Hogwarts building. "Hello, Draco. Great job" my aunt says and pets my head. After that we head for the Astronomy tower. First I'm alone up there and have a talk with Dumbledore while I disarray him. "I will make it easy for you, Draco. But first tell me how your Death Eater friends could arrive here in Hogwarts?"

"Through the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement ..." I reply, fidgeting with my wand perilously.

"Clever, Draco. Well, you know there has been a boy at your age some years ago and he was delinquent. You aren't a murderer. Please don't do it." "I have to kill you, elsewise he is killing me", I respond scared. I let down my wand slowly. At that moment the others arrive on top of the Astronomy tower.

"Draco, do it. C'mon" my aunt whispers next to my ear. "He's a coward. Can I do it my way?" Fenrir asks. "No, the boy has to do it!" Bellatrix yells. My entire body shakes full of fear and nervousness. Suddenly Snape appears behind me and states "Draco, step aside. I will do it." I do so and he kills the headmaster. Dumbledore's body is falling down and we run away. I have to cry again as I run full of fear. Potter is following and cursing us. Nevertheless he doesn't hit us. As we are at Hagrid's hut Snape hustle me and tells me "Go on". Then he and Potter fight for a short time. In the end we flee into the Forbidden Forest and hell yes, I hate this life yet.

And all I can think of is Granger. I hope she's well. Ok, now that I'm shortly before dying (I guess ...) I can admit it: yes, I like her. However it's impossible for us to be together. Moreover she's in love with Weasley. She'll never be mine ...

***End of Flashback***

"Fuck it, dad, you were a Death Eater?" Scorpius is shocked about that fact.

"Don't say 'fuck it' ... and yes, I was. And I'm not proud of it."

"You use 'fuck it' all the time, dad" Rose helps her brother.

"So what? I'm an adult, I can use whatever words I would like to use." He looks at his kids strictly. Who does he want to kid? He's not a strict father. Not like his father used to be.

"Can I see the mark?" Scorpius asks curiously.

"Well, the remains of it. Sure." He shows the faded Death Eater mark to his kids. They are excited.

"Wow, dad. That's tough ..." Rose says almost speechlessly.


	8. Year 7 Part 1

**Year 7.1**

„_Well, kids, you can't imagine how dangerous times they were back then. We all were bloody scared, even I was, though I was kinda part of that whole shit…_"

***Flashback***

The Dark Lord is at our place. Man, how I hate that man. He's so damn scary. He's scaring the shit out of me. Well, but what can I do? I have kinda chosen to be here with all those Death Eaters. Well, no, I haven't really but as soon as my father got out of Azkaban I was under his control again. Guess, how tough that is? But father isn't the father I used to know over all those years. Voldemort is making fun of him. All the time. My father started to drink .. a lot. I have never seen him so down. Actually I should be happy about that because he's not beating me that often anymore. But what does that help if the Dark Lord will punish my family over and over again for my father's mistake. He'll probably kill us like he does with this Muggle studies teacher. Geez, this is so bad, I never really recognized what the actions of the Death Eaters cause but if you see someone die in front of you, you can barely imagine what it must be like being a Death Eater for a lifetime.

I didn't go back to Hogwarts as a lot of students were. So, I'm sitting around in my room all the time. I take a look at a picture I once took of Hermione. Wondering what she does now.. She's not in school that's what I know for sure. Some people say she's on a secret mission with Potter and Redhead. Fuck it, why is she always with them? I mean rumours say she's badly in love with Weasley but I don't know for sure. I mean there are so different. Well, what am I talking about, I'm also in love with her and we are much more different ..

Anyways, I wish I would just know if she's still alive that would help a lot.

OMFM .. they found Pothead and Weaselbe .. well, and her. That's the reason why we lock them up in our basement. But only the guys, Gran- .. Hermione is being cursed by my aunt Bellatrix right now. Fuck it, aunt, I can't watch that. STOOOP IT PLEASE! I scream in my head but those words will never slip out of my mouth as long as I live. As long as I live I will never be able to tell her the entire truth. She will never ever know.

Hermione is lying on the floor crying and begging that Bellatrix stops cursing her. Man, I wish I could help her without being killed by the Dark Lord.

Suddenly Potter and Weasley become free and fight against us. Craaap, I hate this whole fight. Then they disappear ..

"FUCK IT!" I shout and the whole bunch of Death Eaters is staring at me. Then I storm out of the dinner hall, shatter the mirror in the entrance hall and run up the stairs into my room furiously.

***End of Flashback***

"Dad? You were helplessly in love with mum back then, weren't you?" Scorpius states.

"Sure thing, Scorps" his dad replies.

"So, how's it going on?" Rose wants to know curiously.

"I'll come to that point soon, Rose."


	9. Year 7 Part 2

**Year 7.2**

"_Kids, the 7__th__ year was going on …_"

***Flashback***

After some days after we found Potter, I got back to Hogwarts with Crabbe and Goyle. We want to please the Dark Lord because he's a bit outraged these days. I don't really know why I'm doing this but maybe it helps and he stops being so annoyed. We hide in the Room of Requirement and want to catch Potter. When the boy who should have died arrives in here, we jump out and Crabbe starts a fiendfyre which the fathead can't control apparently. The whole furniture in here is burning down. It's getting hotter and hotter and this magical fire transforms into a giant fire creature which burns everything and everyone around. My buds and I retrieve ourselves from the fire on top of a cupboard which hasn't burnt down yet. While we do so Crabbe falls down and is being killed of the fiendfyre. Fuck it. We've grown up together and this is how he's dying? Oh, crap, the fire is coming closer and closer. Suddenly Potter sitting on broomstick grabs me from above while Hermione and Redhead save Goyle and bring us outside.

I never thought Potter would ever save my life nevertheless he did. I owe my life to him. Someday maybe I'll pay it back to him and do him a favour … probably.

But now there are more important things: the big battle. Goyle and I decide to fight on the good side now. However we have to pretend as if we are still Death Eaters. Otherwise we would get killed …

We fight against almost everybody (good as well as bad wizards) and the curses are being shot around. It feels like war … ok, it IS war. I have to duck my head once or twice but however I'm never getting actually hurt. Why is this? Oh, I guess someone's helping me … maybe Potter or his friends under his invisibility cloak again. Thank, Potter I have to say. Geez, why is this guy helping me now? Side by side we all battle on the school grounds and suddenly it is announced that Potter should be sent to the Dark Lord otherwise all the others will be killed.

Fuck it, he saved my life! I can't let them kill him ... I OWE MY LIFE TO HIM, so I have to return that to him. But before I can do anything another announcement is made: "Harry Potter was killed by Voldemort." Damn it ...

However it wouldn't be Potter if he wouldn't return … rumours say that my mum actually told the Dark Lord that Potter is dead. She just did that to save us all. Oh, mum .. :) No matter, the battles go on and it's Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort. The tension is bloody high. We are all waiting for what's being happening now. Potter explains a lot to the Dark Lord and suddenly he drops dead. At first everyone doesn't know what to do but what happens next is following:

The Death Eaters who haven't been killed until now try to fight again, some of them flee, some of them are being killed.

Potter and his allies fight back, and after the Death Eater fled it feels like peace for the very first time for ages. I sit at a table with my parents and we talk. We just talk about what was happening and what will be happening in our future.

Pansy fled. She's such a coward. How happy I am that I broke up with her last year. I wouldn't have wanted her as my wife. Stupid bitch.

Potter … Well, he saved my life, let's call him Harry. Ok, Harry and his girlfriend … I guess, her name's Ginny reunite.

Hermione and Weas- … erm … Ron, they are very close. She's lying in his arms. Dammit. But anyways it's time for peace now. That's good.

Well, that's how Voldemort reign ends …

***End of Flashback***

"Wow, this is so cool, dad … But you and mum didn't come together until then … why?" Scorpius states.

"Well, we haven't been a lot to school in that year, so we had to return to Hogwarts for another year to finish our education there."

"And what happened then?" Rose wants to know.

"I'll be telling you soon, kids, be patient please" Draco replies and his kids lean back again.


	10. Year 8

„_Kids, as I told you, your mother and I had to return for another year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the 1st of September after the war ended and I was pretty much happy to come back to Hogwarts. I mean after all that killing and those dangerous times I was happy to be at a safe place where I ‚just' had to study and not kill anybody …_"

***Flashback (Draco's POV)***

Today is the day. I'm going back to Hogwarts. Man, I'm quite happy because I heard Granger is also back to school. I mean, not that I care but that was an interesting fact. I was made Head Boy this year, because of my extraordinary commitment in the war, so I could take Granger to the Heads dormitory for some sex session if she would like that. (Of course she will, as I am known as the sex god of Hogwarts ;D )

As we are in the train, I find out that she is Head Girl so the thing's clear, we ought to share the dormitory which is fine. But what if I bring girls to my room? I guess she will be really like "Omg, you can't do this. Think of your responsibilities as a Head Boy .. blahblahblah .." Well, not that I care but I think this will be really annoying.

I'm now in the Head's compartment and she's there too.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me perplex.

"I'm Head Boy, Granger. And before you can say anything else: live with it" I answer.

"Wow, yay. After all this time we are now made Head Girl & Boy? I don't wanna say anything but is Professor McGonagall mad?"

"Maybe they want to reunite Gryffindors & Slytherins .. for whatever reasons."

"Why reunite, Malfoy? We never liked eachother and we never will. So why reunite?"

"C'mon, Granger, I don't care about your prejudices but I really don't mind. I had a hard year and I don't really want to start a fight again, ok?"

"Wtf is wrong with you? I'm having prejudices? You had a hard year? I guess we all had a hard year, ok? Shut it, Malfoy, you have no idea .."

"Then tell me what I don't have an idea of?"

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. I guess you shouldn't start a fight already. We're not even in school yet" McGonagall says as she enters the compartment.

"I know how hard it must be for you two to share a Head's dormitory but I had reasonable thoughts about you two being Head Boy & Girl. I just thought after all this time where Gryffindors & Slytherins fought why not try to make them friends? And I hope you will make use of that opportunity."

_With those words she walked out of the compartment and I didn't know by then how right she was .._

"Fuck you, Malfoy. Fuck you so much!" she runs out of the Head's dormitory and screams, in one hand her wand which she points in the direction of the dormitory's door.

"What's wrong with you?"

"'What's wrong with you?' he asks! You son of a b*tch destroyed my project. It was worth 150 points for Gryffindor! I know exactly why you did it! You wanted to have the points all for Slytherin! I can't believe you could be so rude. I thought at least when it comes to school stuff you wouldn't bug me. Oh was I wrong!"

She's freaking out a bit, I guess. But I'm serious I didn't mean to destroy it.

"Sorry, Granger, but I am really NOT interested in those bloody points, you know? And although you won't believe me, because you NEVER believe me, I didn't MEAN to destroy it, ok?"

"OH, you poor little ferret. You never mean to do anything, am I right? You also didn't mean to become a death eater but oops, your friend Voldy passed by and so you had a little ceremony .. oops too bad!"

"What do you wanna hear from me, Granger? I am sorry and if you like I'll help you but if you act like a stupid bitch I am NOT going to help you!"

"Oh you would help me? I don't believe you .. proof it!"

"Ok, I will. When are we going to start?"

"NOW IF YOU PLEASE!" she sounds annoyed and at the same time rather unbelievingly. This could be interesting.

The next weeks were kinda strange. We began to work for that project which included: creating a magical pet (we made a dog), which is really difficult, caring for it until it dies (which is rather like in 2 weeks because it should be a short project).

And we cared for little "Johnny" and we walked him together and then it was that one evening in March.

"Hey, Malfoy, Johnny .. he died." She says it quietly but I see tears coming down her cheeks. It is strange because we really grew fond of that little Jack Russell Terrier though we knew he wasn't real.

_I wasn't really thinking in that moment, so I took her in my arms and she cried her heart out._

"I know he wasn't real but he felt real and I mean we didn't discuss about anything while he was around .." she says as her voice broke.

"I know, I really liked that …" _and what comes next, kids, was really unexpected for both of us._

I kiss her at first on her head and then on her mouth and then we snog like really wild. I carry her to my bed and throw her onto it.

What comes next is probably something I wished for a loooong time but as it happens it's better than ever expected.

"So I am like number .. what?" she asks.

"I guess you are number 1" I tell her smiling.

"Draco, c'mon everyone knows you had like every girl in our year" she says laughingly.

"That doesn't mean you are not the one, does it?"

"You are so stupid" she says and laughs which probably means I'm not so stupid that she won't have sex with me again.

It took us weeks to tell anyone which was cool and hot because we had to pretend we really hate each other while we were having sex with each other but then came the day. Today.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"What happened, hun?" I ask her while she stares at me furiously.

"I, well you didn't .. well I can't tell you!"

"But you probably should, shouldn't you? Because you are freaking out again?"

"What do you mean by again? I'm sorry but I have a bit of hormones which is quite legitimate!"

"What do you mean .. you gotta bit of hormones? WTF?"

"You, stupid git, think for once in your lifetime!"

"Wait are you ..? Like pregnant?"

"Not like. I am, arse."

"OMG!" I can't believe it. I am gonna be a daddy. It's not that it's good but it feels good.

_I tried to calm her down a bit then because it wasn't that much of trouble because we already had June so we could finish our last year and everything will be ok afterwards. But the biggest problem now was that we NEEDED to tell. So we did, I told it to my friends and she told it to hers. Which caused trouble because your Uncle Harry and Ron tried to kill me in like 20 different ways before they accepted the fact that she really loved me and that I love her and that there's nothing bad about it._

_What came next was a big wedding in August which was nice and lovely._

**In the brides room.**

"I am not sure."

"You will be fine, I saw how he looks at you. He really cares. And by the way he doesn't look bad, but don't tell Harry that I said that" Ginny tells her to calm her down. And she is really 100% sure that she is right.

"Ok, ok."

**In the grooms room.**

I am trying to climb outta the window as Blaise enters the room.

"What the frickin Merlin are you doing, mate?" he asks as he pulls me back in.

"I .. you know what if I am as bad as my father. What if my child hates me? What if she hates me then?"

"Man, you know how your father was, but I know for sure that you will be a great dad because you know how it is NOT done. You love her, you will love your child and she loves you too for sure. Don't worry."

_And from that moment on the end of the aisle didn't seem too far away anymore._

"Will you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Malfoy as your husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?

"Yes, I do."

"And will you Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Yes, of course, I do."

"I now announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

_And then I kissed her. Like I kissed her on the day of your birthday, Scorpius, and like I kissed her on the day of your birthday, Rose. And like I always do and like I always will as long as she lives because that, kids, is how I met your mother and that's the story about how I, the son of long dynasty of purebloods, married a muggle-born, brilliant witch, became a good boy and now is best friends with the defeaters of Voldemort: Harry James and Ginevra Molly Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and his wife Eloise Weasley, Neville and Luna Longbottom, and all the other friends I have now._

"It was a long road, kids" he finishes and the two look at him.

"Dad, omg, you? A death eater? Weeeird" Scorpius tells him.

"Yeah, it really is" Rose agrees and in that moment Hermione enters the room and looks at the three of them.

"What's weird?" she asks.

"I told the kids, how we met and they were just a bit shocked that I was a death eater."

"Well, yeah but I'm glad you aren't anymore" she answers.

"I am too. I love you, honey." He kisses her like he kissed her on their wedding day, and on Scorpius' birthday and on Rose's birthday and how he promised her he always will.

"And the thing you said about the kissing is true, honey" she says as they stop to kiss.

"You heard it?" he asks shocked.

"Every word .. and I love you for every fight and every annoying discussion and for every step which was needed for us to become what we are" she says laughingly.

And it was true.

"_Are you staying with me?"_

"_Until the very end .."_

_-HP 7.2 _


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As you are probably interested in what happened to the other characters while Draco was falling in love with Hermione, here's what happened to them in short:

Harry James Potter married Ginevra Molly Weasley some month after the Malfoy-wedding. They have 3 kids. James Sirius (16), Albus Severus (15) and Lily Luna (14).

Harry works as an Auror and Ginny play Quidditch at Chudley Canons.

Ronald Bilius Weasley married Eloise Francesca Milosini, an Italian witch, who he met while traveling the country as an Auror. She also works as an Auror and they have 4 kids: Hugo (16), Margret (15), Philipp (14) and Louisa (11).

Neville Longbottom married Luna Lovegood and they have 2 children: Filius (16) and Mary-Ann (14).

Neville works as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and Luna works as an explorer for magical creatures.

And the other characters lived like in the original by J. .

Thank you very much for reading!

It was a great adventure. :)


End file.
